narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Soil: Multi-Body Restoration Technique
A technique created by Ibaemi that earned her the title of Demon Witch of the Hidden Mist (霧隠れの魔鬼女, Kirigakure no Makijo). This technique grants her the ability to use natural fossil deposition sites to summon an army of horribly twisted monsters that she can control like puppets. Overview Ibaemi sends waves of chakra in the form of complex strands that bury themselves deep within the earth's crust to scourge and find fossil remains of prehistoric animals and deceased summons and using these strands, she is able to collect either partial or near about complete DNA of the creatures in question. She is able to add suitable buffers from other partial DNA that she finds or close relatives of the deceased creature or summon to act as buffers through her genetic-material collecting snakes to form hybrid creatures such as, Guhin. The earth beneath them seems to provide the replicating cells with nourishment and energy and serves as a catalytic medium for creating and summoning such monstrosities that are often deformed or ghoulish in appearance due to essentially being chimeras of sorts. Taking only a few moments to be created or recreated as it were, the only down side to these creatures with accelerated growth is their incredibly short life span of 72-80 hours. It also seems that the technique itself binds the summoned creature with a unique sealing matrix with the kanji "操り" appearing on the back of their head, as soon as they are finished being spawned into existence, thus eliminating the need for a talisman, completely. Making it superior to Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil in that regard, since it does not require external electricity or additional handsign to produce useful puppets and eliminates the need for the summoner to be present next to the puppets to place control tags similar to Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Once summoned, the creatures are instantly placed under the control of Ibaemi and she seems to be able to summon at least two dozen mutated pre-historic creatures in the forms of armored dinosaurids with modified traits such as the heat-detection ability of snakes or camouflage of octopi. However, Ibaemi makes it clear that the more animalistic and beastly a creature is, the less effort she has to put in to control it and states that, "complex minds can be troublesome", as witnessed by her needing to re-strengthen the control seal after she brought back a summon from the dead; given summoned creatures are generally more intelligent and have increased chakra control. Given the nature of their unstable and constantly accelerated state of their cellular replication, these creatures do posses a form of healing factor, though, it is not quite on par with that granted by Impure World Reincarnation and the summoned creature can still die from a grievous injury or uncontrollable blood loss; though, this would be particularly difficult due to earth-nature chakra being integrated into the very flesh of these beasts granting them a hardened-skin that is incredibly tough and resistant. This accelerated healing is also something one can take advantage of, as seen by Shintai overwhelming a number of beasts by constantly injuring them and allowing them to heal back to the point of approaching Hayflick limit and triggering an early demise. The summons brought back with it, seem to retain all of their original abilities and strength and can gain additional trait from genetic splicing and mixing. Interestingly enough, the potency of Shintai's Sharingan was enough to rewrite the programming of one of these more intelligent creatures and free them from under Ibaemi's control and then place them under a genjutsu causing them to obey Shintai instead; thus turning her puppets against her. However, this was quickly foiled due to the user's ability to quickly trigger aggressive cellular degeneration in any of the revived life forms, if she so chooses. Trivia * This technique was used by Ibaemi to create and summon a combination of abominations such as modified dinosaurs as seen in the popular franchise, Jurassic Park, and chimera creatures that greatly resemble popular Yōkai. Category:Reincarnation Ninjutsu